


Stargazing

by BirdDameron



Series: Dameron Organic Produce [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Cat BB-8, midwestern farmers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdDameron/pseuds/BirdDameron
Summary: Finn and Poe go stargazing and reflect on their life





	Stargazing

“I’m still somewhat horrified you grew up in the city, how did you deal with all of those people all the time?” Poe and Finn were sitting on the floor of their bedroom, looking at photos from Finn’s childhood.  
“It was normal for me, I guess. I’m still horrified by the fact that you grow organic corn and talk to cows like its normal.”  
“Bessie’s a real asshole” Poe muttered, shaking his head, “at least I don’t believe in aliens like Luke does.”  
Finn grinned, “I’m about 90 percent sure he’s just messing with you, besides, literally last week you were yelling about crop circles.”  
“If aliens exist, why would they bother leaving crypic messages in my goddamn corn? Why don’t they just knock on the door? Besides I’m nowhere near significant enough to merit intergalactic communication.”  
“I don’t know, maybe aliens appreciate your free range chickens and delicious organic vegetables? Or they think you’re weird for being a vegetarian who literally raises, like, food animals?”  
“food animals?” Poe threw his hands up, “you’re a food animal to an alligator. Besides I couldn’t eat Bessie”  
Finn laughed, shaking his head, “You just called her an asshole”  
“she is an asshole. So’s Luke, but I’m not gonna eat him!”  
They heard the front door open and then close again, and someone shuffle around downstairs. Poe sighed, then yelled “Dad, you have your own house!”  
“I like yours better, besides, I’m just making sure you haven’t burned the place down or forgotten to feed the animals or something. Also, you really ought to lock your front door.”   
By this point, Kes had come up the stairs and was in the doorway. An orange blur shot past his ankles, and the fat orange barn cat Poe always let in the house rubbed up against Poe, staring at Finn.  
“I don’t think Bee likes me.”  
“Bee is feral” said Kes, “You keeping him” he gestured at Poe, “from doing anything crazy?”  
“She’s not feral, and I don’t lock the door because you and Luke both show up unannounced, and nobody else lives anywhere near here.”  
“what about wolves, or bears?”  
Poe scooped up Bee, huffing, “neither of those have thumbs or the ability to open doors, so I think we’re safe.”  
Bee meowed and swatted at Poe’s nose, protesting to being carried upside down like a human baby. Poe set her down on the bed, “alright, little lady, I forgot, that’s not dignified.”  
Finn stood too, putting an arm around Poe’s waist, and resting his chin on his shoulder.  
“Did you make dinner, Kid?” Kes asked Poe.  
“we already had dinner, it’s like 10:00. But there’s leftovers in the fridge if you want those.”   
“alrighty, I made you two sweaters, they’re on the table in the hall” Kes left for the kitchen, saying , “now go away, I’m gonna talk bad about you with the feral cat.”  
Poe shook his head, then turned to kiss Finn on the nose, “we’re being kicked out, wanna go look at the stars? Since you’re a city boy who’s probably never seen them…”  
Finn laughed, “are we back to making fun of me for being from the city? But yeah, that sounds nice.”  
They walked downstairs, hand in hand. Poe stuck his head into the kitchen, where Kes was standing at the counter, eating leftover pasta out of a mason jar (the only clean container they’d had). “hey, dad, we’re going out for a bit, don’t let Bee on the counter”  
“gotcha, take the sweaters, its cold out tonight”  
Poe nodded, “will do”  
Finn picked up the colorful pile of fabric on their way out the door. He looked at them both under the porch light, “is this… zigzags?”  
“yep,” Poe took the other one, a bright orange sweater with intricate cables knit into the front.  
“Okay, that’s… fun?”  
“they’re soft, even if they’re kinda loud. C’mon, lets go see the stars Mr. Chicago”  
Finn shrugged, before putting on the blue and purple zigzagged monstrosity. It was very soft. He took Poe’s hand again, and they started walking down the path. “Where are we going then, starboy?”  
“That hill over there,” Poe said, pointing at the little mound just past the soy bean field.  
They got there, and Poe immediately flopped down onto the grass, hands behind his head. Finn sat down carefully next to him, making sure he wasn’t sitting on anything sharp or unsanitary.  
“I’m not so good with all the constellations, my mom knew all of them and she tried to teach me but I’m just not good at seeing patterns in a bunch of dots. Its still really beautiful out here though.” Poe was looking at Finn when he said this.  
Finn lay down next to Poe, looking up at the bright little specks across the inky sky. There were a lot more out here than he could see in the city, and he could see some looked a little bit red, others a little bit blue tinged, “what’s with the colors?”  
“I think its whether they’re moving towards us or away from us as the universe expands and moves and all that, but I’m not sure. Wish we had a telescope, you can see so much more with one.” He stared at the sky, “you know I think Dad has one, its just packed up in the attic with some of Mom’s stuff. I should ask him if I can have it.”  
“Yeah, Its really beautiful out here.”  
Poe pointed up at the light stripe across the sky, “That’s the milky way in its full, no light pollution glory”  
“wow,” Finn stared, “its really cool from out here, you can actually see all of this.”  
“uh, huh. See that over there?” Poe pointed, finger tracing a group of stars, “That’s Orion, and there’s Ursa Major” he moved his hand, “and that’s one of the dippers that’s part of it, I’m not sure which is which until I can see both of them to see which is bigger, and over here is the Pegasus”  
Finn watched the stars, trying to make up the constellations Poe was talking about. He recognized Orion and the Dipper, but couldn’t make out the Pegasus, “I thought you said you weren’t any good at this?”  
Poe smiled, his face illuminated softly by the crescent moon, “I’m nowhere as good as Mom was, she could name about fifty constellations, tell you where the north star and Sirius are any time of year. I wish you coulda met her”  
Finn turned his head to look at Poe, “Yeah, me too.”  
Poe sighed, “anyway, over there is the other Dipper, that’s the little dipper, other one was the big dipper.”  
Finn turned back to look at the stars.  
“I can never spot canis major or minor, even though they’re both right near Orion.” Poe was squinting at the hunter again.  
“mind if I get out my phone and look it up?”  
“Yes, the light will make it harder to see. Besides, it ruins the magic of it” Poe rolled over, taking Finn’s phone out of his pocket and putting it in his own back pocket.  
“If you think I’m not gonna take that back, you’re wrong you luddite.”  
“Shush, I don’t hate technology”  
Finn stuck his hand in Poe’s back pocket, “right, just light”  
“That’s the wrong pocket”  
“I know, I just wanted to grab your butt”  
“You’re a dork” Poe leaned up and hooked his arms around Finn’s neck.  
“mmm” was Finn’s only response, leaning down to kiss Poe.  
Then a chicken clucked loudly. Finn jerked his head up.  
“Aw shit, Benny must have gotten out again.”  
Finn stood, and helped Poe to his feet, “I guess we gotta go find the little cockblock.”  
“heh, yeah. Was that a pun?” Poe took Finn’s hand and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
“what can I say, you’re a bad influence on me. Now lets go find your evil chicken.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had to research constellations for this, and draw upon my Midwestern farm bred background. also yes, Benny the evil chicken is Kylo Ren.


End file.
